Dealing with 132
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: Takes place just after the soccer episode in an alternate world where the characters are aware that everything they do is on a show. A creative rant on why Hitsukarin should be canon, from Karin's POV.


This was written just before Hand in Hand, but didn't go through final edits until after. It's been sitting on my Palm Pilot since then. My Palm Pilot was dead until just recently when I found my charge cable, now I was finally able to hot sync and get this thing ready to post. Old author's notes are intact, so now please enjoy.

Though I'm sure no one else cares about my struggle, I'm going to write about it anyway: HitsuKarin

I mean seriously, so perfect! But this relationship isn't manga canon, so therefore probably has no future anywhere but in our fanfics. Hopefully, we can gather a large following and rule the uncanon relationship world! Okay, so that's crazy, BUT I'M RUNNING WITH IT!

I own nothing. If I did, HitsuKarin would so be canon!

This is my comedy/angst (don't even ask how those 2 can go together)/romance-ish story...

Dealing With 132

It had been a peaceful day for the residents of Karakura Town, thanks to Hitsugaya Toushirou and his comrades. Toushirou sat on the guard rail, watching the Living World sunset. The sun set brought back many memories, memories of his early days with Momo... and other memories, newer ones. Memories he would forget about as soon as the real story line kicked in again next episode. Memories of 'her'.

Other side of town with 'her'

Kurosaki Karin looked out her window and sighed.

"The sun set is so pretty isn't it Karin-chan?" Yuzu beamed while tidying up.

"Brings back memories." Karin muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's really too bad you can't see it very well from here."

"I think you can see it just fine from here." Karin shook her head, "No, I know a place where you can see it much better." Yuzu nodded, before leaving the room, it was clear Karin needed some time alone.

Karin sighed and flopped onto her bed.

"I can't believe this. I was in another filler; do I really have that little to do with the main story? And this filler was cruel. I mean, not only did I get hurt, but I met a Shinigami, and he was a fairly decent guy. Yeah he was pretty cold, but he did care. Though that might be the worst part. They totally messed with a bunch of feeling there.

"Mine, Toushirou's, and all the fan girls'. Did they really think all those fan girls would forget this? Now I'm going to have all the Hinamori fans out for my blood. Stupid anime staff, if they're gonna do a filler, don't imply non-canon-never-revisited romance, because that's all this was, and reinforcement that Ichi-nii is missing. But really, why in the world, would they think it would be okay to create their own pairing and treat it so seriously? We get enough of that with fanfiction.

"Oh god, that's another thing I have to worry about, HitsuHina fans slandering me, and seriously OOC fanfics from my 'supporters'. I can see it now, me in a skirt, crying in his arms, while he actually smiles." Karin snickered.

"Yeah right. I feel sorry for all the people who got their hopes up over this, only to find out it was only a filler. Who gives these people permission to have fillers anyway? Do they run the idea by Kubo-sensei? Is he planning something for me and Toushirou?

"They have to do some sort of follow up, they can't let it evaporate, maybe that's just personal feelings speaking, but it would severely damage the story for the fangirls. Besides they did it way to seriously to leave it at that... he didn't correct me when I called him 'Toushirou' even after I found out who he really was. He watched over me, he was actually worried about me, a human girl. Then Matsumoto came in and made a big deal about it.

"Toushirou of course denied it, which was kind of tsundere.

"Then I tried to 'save' him from running into a hollow, by grabbing his arm, and we all know as soon as there's the littlest bit of physical contact the fan girls go crazy."

Here she waved her arms around spastically for emphasis.

"Then he came and played in our soccer game, and really played, he worried about my knee, which still really hurts, (I wonder, will my injury go away when this episode disappears?) Then the ever proud Hitsugaya-taicho passed me the ball, winning glory and all.

"Finally, here's the clincher, I freak out and grab his shoulders, they way they made that scene, it looked like we were gonna kiss or something. Then he complimented me.

"Add that all together; is it really any wonder the fangirls got excited? Really, the anime staff screwed up big with this one. WAAAYYYY too serious for a filler."

She sighed, ranting out loud felt good.

"Who're you talking to?" Karin sat up hurriedly.

"Toushirou? You're not supposed to be here." He shrugged.

"It's fanfiction, who cares? Did you know three fics down, Inoue and Ishida just got hit by a car." Karin didn't reply. "So what's your take on all of this?" Toushirou asked.

"I think we'll be dropped, it was just a filler after all. But given the chance I could see, friends, then an awkward stage where we attempt to deal with our emotions, then something crazy happens with my spirit energy, and you save me from it. And the ending is still up in the air. I might die and become a trainee Shinigami."

Toushirou just stared, question marks dancing around his head.

"Or at least that's how one author sees it." She held up a computer print out. Karin smirked, "Wanna go cause confusion by being seen together in public tomorrow? I mean we've got a week to enjoy until the regular story line might kick in. You never really know with these people. But we might as well have some fun right?"

"Only you would think of something like that. I just came to see that you were doing alright, your knee looked painful."

She smiled lightly. "I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Good." He muttered climbing out the window.

"Oyasumi." She called after him. There was a long silence, where Karin thought he had left too quickly to hear her, then,

"Oyasuminasai." And silence once again.

Karin smiled and looked at the print out again.

"Ah fan fiction." She muttered lying down.

And that's that. I was angry when I discovered episode 132 was only a filler. A lot of things went through my head, and Karin said a bunch of 'em. I just felt like a creative rant. And the fic where Orihime and Uryu get hit by a car, its real, I can't remember what it's called, but it was damn funny. Thank you for reading.

~The Kween


End file.
